1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tool tray devices and more particularly pertains to a new tool tray device for holding tools and parts to a support beam of a vehicle lifting assembly to ensure convenient positioning of the tools and parts relative to a vehicle being worked on.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tool tray devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No 5,803,422 describes a device for holding tools and the like on a vehicle lift system. Another type of tool tray device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,699,910 which is adapted for being attached to an uneven surface. Yet another such device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,281 which utilizes a magnet swingable support for easy adjustment of the tray.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that includes magnets positioned on a tray for aiding in the prevention of movement and loss of object positioned on the tray. Additionally, the device should include adjustable means for selectively attaching the tray to vehicle hydraulic lift systems. This will allow for easy retrofitting of the tray to existing and future lift systems without concern of support beam configurations and sizes.